Playing for Keeps
by swade
Summary: Colledge boy Darien Shields challenge Serena Silvermoon to a game of baseball...
1. cafe

Hey guys! Have mercy on me, okay? Sorry about the grammar! I just suck at composition! Sorry!  
  
Disclamer: I don't own smoon k?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Serena was starting her training on baseball at around 2:30 this afternoon. It has just been a matter of days since she arrived here at Tokyo, yet she found no friends. In those days, she hung out in Café Mitoki (Andrew) on the 51st street near her apartment, just a few blocks away.  
  
As she entered the café, she could smell the sweet smell of brewed coffee (a.n. it has a sweet smell?). She took the table nearest to the door and sat down. The café was packed with people already even if it's still early. It's quite a popular hang out for everybody, you see…  
  
Andrew then approached her table and greeted her warmly. "Hello Serena. Are you having a great morning today?"  
  
"Yes, actually. A superb day, I may add." He handed the menu to Serena.  
  
"So, what will you have?" Serena was smiling to the fact that Andrew is so nice to her….  
  
and to everybody.  
  
"hmm.. lemme see. I think I'll have a double chocolate smoothie and three scoops of ice cream. Vanilla, Mango and Cookies and Cream."  
  
"Yum. That's quite a breakfast, don't you think?" he remarked sarcastically.  
  
She grinned.  
  
As he left her table, she saw a handsome young man with long hair and gorgeous eyes enter the café. He stopped at Andrew's counter. She didn't really know what they were talking about since she can't hear anything until a loud laugh and a "You gotta be kidding!" coming from the man with long hair.  
  
**  
  
"Hey Drew." Seiya greeted Andrew.  
  
"Hey don't call me that! It sounds… girlie."  
  
"Fine. Anyway, I came here to tell you that when I was walking for no reason at all, I saw this walking goddess. She has shoulder length golden blond hair, baby blue eyes and has a perfect figure."  
  
"Oh, yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Sounds Great."  
  
"Sure does."  
  
"Yup. Especially when the girl you're describing is just a few steps away." Seiya laughs out loud and says; "You gotta be kidding!"  
  
"Oh? Am I?" Seiya looked in his friends' eye and found out that he wasn't. And to prove it, he looks at the direction of Serena and Seiya slowly turns around and immediately looks at Andrew when he saw Serena.  
  
"Cool." He finally smiles and sees the advantage about it. "Tell me about her please."  
  
"Okay. Just tell your friend, Yaten to stay away from my Mina okay?" of course he agrees even if Yaten won't listen to a word he will say. "So, she's new…" then Andrew starts babbling and usually Seiya will tell him to stop the crap.  
  
**  
  
Andrew looked at Serena. Huh? What did I have to do with their conversation? Serena was thinking to herself. Mr. Long hair turned at her way and immediately looked back to his friend and heard nothing more.  
  
Her breakfast was served and started eating.  
  
She noticed a presence standing. She looked up and saw Mr. long hair who was grinning.  
  
"Yeah?" Serena asks him.  
  
"uh.. hi." he said nervously. He's never felt this way before. Him, nervous? Not in a lifetime but I think it's not with this girl!  
  
She smiles at him and shakes her head. "So what do you want from me? tissue? Well, here." She hands him the tissue  
  
" uh, no. no. I just noticed that you're new here."  
  
"oh. So?"  
  
"Well, I just want to meet new people." Wow. Great! Nice answer man! That's the only excuse he could think of. His brain stopped working until he laid eyes on this girl.  
  
"There are lots of new people in Tokyo, you know. Thousands or maybe millions visit Tokyo a year." She was expecting a comeback after she said that.  
  
Finally, he lost nervousness. "What can I say? You just made me go out of bounds."  
  
Smiling, Serena offered her hand. "Serena"  
  
"Seiya" He took her hand and shook hands.  
  
"Taiki" he put his hand on top of the twos' linked hands so did "Yaten"  
  
huh?  
  
Serena eyed the two men who both have long hair. As she turned to Seiya, he was just grinning. "Serena, meet Taiki and Yaten." Seiya was still grinning as he said this. Yaten shook Serena's hands while Taiki just made an informal salute.  
  
"Nice meeting you three."  
  
"The pleasure's all mine". Yaten said as he kissed her hand. Ooo, what a gentleman.  
  
Seiya then started slapping Yaten's hands. "Hey! Share it with us!"  
  
The trio, as Serena calls them kept her company. They even treated her to lunch, still at Mitoki's. finally, Serena had to go. She excused herself and said goodbye. Seiya hoped that they would see each other again. They wave goodbye. As she turned to the door, Andrew was there to say goodbye and told her to come back again.  
  
***  
  
She walked for a few blocks and saw children eat ice cream, couples pass by, friends hanging out, family spending time with each other and all sorts of activities anyone could think of. Suddenly, envy and sadness filled her heart. She misses everyone she spent time with in her hometown.  
  
Stopping in front of a three-story building, which is where her apartment is, she looked around. It was a peaceful place. Not too much people and cars pass by and she was happy for that. Peace.  
  
She entered the building.  
  
It's a very simple building. Not so many live there, though for it's quite expensive but worth it. It's not the type that's fancy. Just simple, just like what she wanted. There are no elevators, since it only has three floors so climbed the stairs. As she reached the third floor and her room, she got her keys and opened the door.  
  
Her apartment was not that big. Just enough for one. She was walking lazily and was tempted to lay down. Giving in to the temptation, she lay down her soft bed. Ah… comfort. Just what I am looking for. She smiled.  
  
After a few minutes of laying down she decided to change already for her softball training.  
  
  
  
**  
  
a.n. :  
  
Pls. Review!!!! 


	2. glimpse

Author's Note:  
  
Hey guys! I'm so sorry it took me a long tome to upload! I just wasn't able to use the computer to encode my fic because my siblings were using it!!!! Ü! Well, anyway! Have fun reading (I wish you enjoy!!).  
  
Oh, sorry again for the grammar and everything, okay? Üsmile…  
  
  
  
Playing for Keeps  
  
Chapter 2  
  
She was wearing an Adidas jogging pants, loose T-shirt; her best pair of Nike shoes and a Lakers cap. She also brought along a body bag where she placed all her extra clothes and her own mitt and ball. Serena was ready to go!  
  
As she opened her door and locked it, she saw a man with jet black hair and midnight blue eyes. He was carrying three big, black bags. 'Poor boy.' She said to herself. He looks pitiful. She laughed softly. 'How mean of me.'  
  
She was intrigued with his eyes, so she stole a glance. She was held back when their eyes were locked with each other. It was as if it was telling her that she belonged in his future.  
  
She shook her head vigorously, trying to forget and shake out the thought that she read. She didn't like it, it scares her. 'I need to go' she whispered. She was walking as fast as she could, almost running. She almost bumped into the man, almost taking him off balance.  
  
Before he could even say anything she dashed off, but he shouted, "Hey! Watch it!" She raised her hand and waved it, then said back "Sorry!!!"  
  
'Phew. That was close."  
  
**  
  
"Great going, Blondie." Darien said obviously annoyed. Annoyed at the girl and annoyed at the building for not having those elevators or escalators. The building is a simple one, lobby, hallways, and their simple! But once you've entered the rooms, they're extravagant!  
  
Darien Shields has been going up and down for almost four times now, and these three bags are the last. Thank goodness. He was exhausted! He asked help from his friends Andrew, Jadeite, Zoicite, Neflite, and Malacite but according to them, they were too busy. 'I could Understand Andrew, he has a café to attend to." He whispered. "But not the rest." Then he remembered his phone calls to the four:  
  
"Hey, Jade." He said. "Do you have time to help me carry my baggage to my new apartment?"  
  
"Well, uh.. er.. I have a.. a.. DATE WITH RAE! Yeah a date with Rae! Yeah. So I can't help. Sorry." Jadeite replied clearly hiding something.  
  
Zoicite on the other hand said he's got an errand that his mom told him to. Once again, hiding something! Neflite said he's got this thing to do with Malacite.  
  
  
  
What's up with them? He sighs.  
  
  
  
He opens the door, drops the baggage and walks slowly towards his bed and lays down, closes his eyes and opens it again. He can see his new blue wallpaper. He turns around and sees his balcony. His apartment is quite big, but the bigger the better! His apartment is clean also well equipped. He's got a television set, DVD, Laser Disc. Hmm.. way too many to mention.  
  
**  
  
It is a pleasant Saturday afternoon and in this afternoon, her training's going to start. (Why Saturday?!?!) The training will be held at the "Stadium". According to some people that she asked, it's located at the Apollo St. but she can't figure where it is.  
  
Grr… she grumbled. I shoudda asked the receptionist in the building or at least go there a few days before the training so I wont get lost! Ahh!!! She complained. She continued walking and stopped as she saw Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten around the corner. Suddenly, a smile appeared on her face.  
  
"Seiya, Taiki, Yaten!" She called.  
  
The trio turned around and Seiya grinned.  
  
"Ah. We meet again, my princess." Seiya said, bowing.  
  
"Haha. Whatever."  
  
"Deciding on how you look like, you seem to be going somewhere." Yaten said still smiling.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I am going somewhere. To the Stadium. Do you happen to know where it's located?"  
  
"Aha! You should have tried going there yesterday. You shouldn't have gotten lost today."  
  
"Yeah , Yeah, Yeah. Stop the lecture, I know that already!" she smiled. "So, are gonna tell me where it is?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"You look like you're in a hurry. So okay. You go straight until you see this arcade in the Arcanum St. take a left then you'll see the stadium straight ahead." Taiki directed.  
  
"Okay! Thank you very much!!!!" she started walking and stopped again when she heard Seiya ask. "What are you playing?"  
  
"Baseball." She continued walking.  
  
**  
  
The trio just watched her go. When she was far enough for her not to hear their conversation Seiya started:  
  
"Isn't she just wonderful?"  
  
"A little. She looks a little bit like Mina." Yaten said imagining 'his' Mina's beauty.  
  
"You guys got it bad!" Taiki teased while shaking his head.  
  
"You know Seiya, I can't wait to see Taiki fall head over heels over a girl. I can't wait.."  
  
**  
  
Finally, she reached the Arcanum St. and did see the arcade. It was packed! As she passed by it, it was noisy! What can I say? They were having fun!  
  
Arcanum street sure is filled with activities! If you're bored, simply stop by Arcanum St. and you'll get a time of you're life! There were arcades, shops, restaurants… name it they've got it! It's a really long street that's all I can say. Ü  
  
She reached the Stadium in the Apollo St. This street is peaceful when you compare it with Arcanum. It has it's activities but not now.  
  
As she entered, she saw the reception.  
  
"Excuse me." she said to the receptionist. She seems to be busy with all the papers scattered in her desk. That's unusual.  
  
"Yes, may I help you?" she asked. The girl's got blue hair. She's thin and pretty.  
  
"I got the letter for the training." she handed her the letter.  
  
"Oh yes! The training." she gave back the letter. "the trainer is Mr. Shields. Go to his office. His assistant is Ms. Hamazaki will attend to you. Take a left turn there." She points at the back of Serena. And smiles. Serena thanked her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: PLS. REVIEW!!! For boost of inspiration for moi.  
  
I apologize to you guys once again! sorry nothing much happened. Wait for the next chapter. I will make sure something will happen! Hehe. It's kinda boring, this chapter I mean. Sorry!!  
  
PLS. READ:  
  
Starting May 15 until June 10, I won't be able to upload. I will be going to the province and there are no computers there. So what I'm going to go, I will just write the following chapters in the prov. And for sure when I get back there will be at least 2 or so chapters uploaded. Ü 


	3. training

Author's Note:  
  
Trigun: for your information, I already watched sailor stars ok? And oh, this is my fic; I will use whatever name pleases me. And I don't care whatever Seiyas' issues are. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
Thanks for reading everybody!  
  
Oh, sorry again for the grammar and everything, okay? And sorry it took me a long time to upload. ÜSmile…  
  
  
  
Playing for Keeps  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Serena followed the receptionists' direction. She took a left turn where she pointed. It was a vast hallway where some offices, registration table, conference rooms, and an auditorium is located. She looked around, there were some people walking, looking around and having meetings in the conference room.  
  
A blue door caught her eye. Mr. Shields' office it said. She knocked and heard a woman's voice say come in. It must be Ms. Hanazaki.  
  
She entered the office and said "Good Afternoon."  
  
"Oh, good afternoon." A pink haired woman wearing a business suite was standing near the metal shelf and was holding some documents. "You must be Serena Silvermoon."  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Please follow me." She placed the papers she was holding in her desk and led the way.  
  
Serena just followed Ms. Hanazaki, but she couldn't stand the silence. She has not had a decent conversation with anyone until a while ago. She decided to talk.  
  
"Ms. Hanaza— "  
  
"Oh, please. Call me Momoko."  
  
"Okay, Momoko. How long have you been working here?" Serena asked curiously and was looking at Momoko.  
  
"Just a few years. It was actually one of the best years of my life."  
  
"You're working here because you like sports right?" She nodded. "What's your sport, then?"  
  
"Soccer. Though sometimes I play Baseball, too." She replied.  
  
"Soccer, huh? I used to play when I that was still young with my friends, but I suck at it." They laughed.  
  
"I wasn't that good either when I started. I really hated the dribbling."  
  
"You're normal." Serena told her remembering her first time to dribble a soccer ball and almost tripped.  
  
"But now, I love it. I realized it wasn't that bad after all." She stopped and took a deep breath. "Here we are." Momoko informed Serena. Standing before her was a big field; lots of people were running, resting and everything. She even heard the sound of whistles.  
  
"Wow."  
  
Momoko approached a tall man; he must be Mr. Shields. Mr. Sam Shields is a pro in baseball. He is one of the best and rumors say he's about to retire. He plays for the Archers team and he looks familiar, not because he's a professional player and everybody knows him, but his face. He really looks familiar, but she can't remember where she saw him. Darn! Serena thought. Now I won't be able to sleep in curiosity!!!  
  
"Mr. Shields, this is Serena Silvermoon." Momoko introduced her.  
  
"Hello, Serena." He greeted and Moomoko left. Serena waved goodbye.  
  
"Hello, sir." She sounded and is nervous. She looked around and noticed that everyone's already present. "Am I late?"  
  
He laughed. "No, you're not. They were just too early, and you're on time." Serena's shoulders relaxed.  
  
The training is for girls and boys, chosen from different regions in Japan for potential professional baseball players, though there's also soccer and other sports but training is held in different places. Professional players serve as the coaches. The chosen has the option to accept or deny it. The training is for a year and at the end, they choose about ten new players.  
  
"Okay everybody," he shouted while clapping that got everyones' attention and gathered around him. "I bet you know who I am already, so no more introductions for me. I would want all of you to stretch and start jogging."  
  
  
  
His cellphone rang and answered it. He stopped and covered the phone. "Five laps." He added.  
  
They followed his orders while he was talking in cellphone.  
  
**  
  
"Yes?" Darien's father answered.  
  
"Hey dad." Darien said weakly. "I can't go to your training."  
  
"What? I'm expecting you to be here." His dad said angrily and was obviously disappointed.  
  
"Sorry dad." He hung up. Sigh.  
  
He fell on his couch. It's a Saturday afternoon, said to himself. What should a guy to do? Ahh!!!!!  
  
**  
  
Serena finished her stretching and started to jog. Everyone has friends, she observed. Why cant she? Two girls and one guy followed her. The were chatting heartily about how they are so happy that they were chosen and that they saw each other once again.  
  
"It's been a long time." One says.  
  
"Yeah. I never even thought we'd ever see each other again."  
  
She overheard the guy say they haven't seen each since they all transferred for high school…  
  
The thought of all their conversations saddened Her more. She has no friends and envy again overcame her. She jogged faster so she won't overhear anything anymore.  
  
Five laps weren't tiring. She runs every morning for at least three miles a day every morning. It wasn't new to her.  
  
Poke poke.  
  
Huh?  
  
She turned around and saw a blond with long hair. She was with two other girls she noticed earlier as she was stretching. Then it hit her.  
  
~~ Flashback ~~  
  
Serena has been sitting with the three some for almost two hours now and Seiya decided to treat her for lunch and talk some more. She agreed.  
  
Taiki and Yaten were sitting in the opposite side of the booth while Seiya sat in a separate chair.  
  
"Hey guys, did you watch the Snow White musical production? I think they visited Tokyo, um lemme see, five months ago?" Serena asked them.  
  
"Yeah, we did. It was splendid, wasn't it?" Seiya commented.  
  
"…" Yaten was daydreaming.  
  
"Earth to Yaten!" Taiki said. "I know wha—who you're thinking about."  
  
"Mina." Taiki and Seiya stated at the same time. They grinned.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Told ya!"  
  
"Snap out of it, man!"  
  
"hmph. I remember, Mina and her friends made a production to raise money for their outreach." Yaten said.  
  
"Hey, my cousin did the same thing!" Serena shared.  
  
"Ow? Who's your cousin?" Yaten asked.  
  
"Rae Hino"  
  
"Rae!" Yaten exclaimed. "She's a close friend of my love!"  
  
"Oh shut up!" Taiki told him. "Mina, Mina, Mina. Is there anything else you can say?"  
  
"Speaking of Mina, Andrew there told me to tell you to stay away from his Mina." Seiya informed Yaten. Upon hearing those words, Yaten stood up and approached Andrew's counter.  
  
"Hello Yaten." Andrew greeted in a mocking way. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Great. Until I heard your name." He grinned in a sheepish way. "I heard you wanted to tell me something?"  
  
"Yeah." He replied. "I want to tell you to stay away from my Mina."  
  
"Since when did my Mina she become yours?"  
  
"Since when did she become yours?"  
  
Sigh. The two just kept on arguing and it seemed like it was an everyday sight that nobody was surprised to see this happen.  
  
~~ End of Flashback ~~  
  
"Hi!" The blond greeted.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"I'm Minako Aino." Minako offered her hand.  
  
"Serena Silvermoon." And kindly took her hand.  
  
"These are two of my friends, Makoto and Haruka."  
  
"Hey." Was the only thing Haruka said and a "Nice meeting you" that came from Makoto.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: PLS. REVIEW!!!  
  
So, how is it?  
  
PLS. READ: IMPORTANT!!!  
  
Starting May 15 until June 10, I won't be able to upload. I will be going to the province and there are no computers there. So what I'm going to go, I will just write the following chapters in the prov. And for sure when I get back there will be at least 2 or so chapters uploaded. Ü 


	4. tension

Playing for Keeps  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
"You came all the way here to train, huh?" Minako asked and Serena nodded. "It must be tough to leave everyone behind.  
  
It was around five o'clock in the afternoon and still coach hadn't let them play to see each other's abilities. 'What a bore' Serena thought. 'No fun at all!' The team (as coach calls the trainees even if they are still not a team) has been catching and throwing, batting and running around the field. A total bore, all right!  
  
Good thing there was someone now to keep her company.  
  
"Oy Serena!" a guy's voice called out. "It's your turn!"  
  
"Oh yeah, oops!" the team were currently practicing bating and running around the diamond for only ten seconds. Out fielders on the outfield were placed to catch the balls.  
  
She took her position. Coach played as pitcher and everybody hated it. Every time they strike the ball, he catches it! OUT! He says.  
  
"Ready…" coach pitched, suddenly, as if in slow motion, she hits the ball. The coach jumps and catches it. She drops the bat. 'What the heck is wrong with this man?'  
  
Mina approaches her and pats her back. "It's okay, he's just crazy." Serena smiles and thanks her.  
  
Haruka was called, she approached and took her exquisite batting position and assured Serena and the others she will kick his ass. The coach pitched and she bats. Ball goes out of his reach. "Mission accomplished." She shouts and ran around the diamond.  
  
"Great jobs" followed her as she ran.  
  
**  
  
"Hey Drew!" Darien called out as he entered his friends' busy café.  
  
"Awh! Not that again! Andrew complained. "How many times do I have to tell you that it sounds girlie!" Darien just laughed.  
  
"How's business?" Darien asked taking a seat in one of the high chairs near the counter.  
  
"The usual, lots of customers anytime. I hope it stays that way." He took off his apron.  
  
"So, are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah, just a sec." Andrew entered the kitchen and said in an almost shouting way, "Jimmie, watch over the café! I will eat my dinner!" He made his exit and proclaimed he's ready.  
  
They exited the café and hopped on Darien's brand new silver Porsche.  
  
Andrew just sat there for a moment and said in evident disbelief in his voice. "This is your car?!?!?"  
  
"Yeah and so?"  
  
"YEAH AND SO?!? Wow! What a great reply!" his paranoid friend said sarcastically. "What happened to your new car? You just bought it a month ago. Did it happen to bump into a truck and the driver can't afford the major damage he has caused that you just decided to buy a new car? Good thing you're still alive!"  
  
"Chill, man!" Darien said as he raised both his hands then patted his friends' shoulder. "It was just a gift from uncle!"  
  
"Who? Uncle Leo?"  
  
"No. Uncle Perry."  
  
"Oh, that uncle. The filthy rich one?"  
  
He ignored him and just turned on the engine and sped away. "I can't believe you shields." Andrew shook his head furiously and Darien laughed out loud. "Hey, wait a minute. I thought today you spend time with your dad."  
  
"Yeah, right. I couldn't make it."  
  
"And for what reason? The bumped car of yours?"  
  
"NO! Be serious. I just happen to be too tired to play. Remember I moved apartment and neither of my friends bothered to help."  
  
"Sorry wasn't able to help."  
  
"I could understand you. You have a café to attend to."  
  
"But wait. First, you'll do anything to play baseball and manage all the pressures of being a med. student, now you're too tired to play?" Darien thought for a second and said "uh-huh." Andrew sighs.  
  
"let's just drop it!" Darien said turning on the radio and raised the volume.  
  
"NO, NO, NO!" Andrew turned down the volume.  
  
"YES, YES, YES!" volume up.  
  
"NO, NO, NO!" volume down.  
  
"I give up!"  
  
"Good! And I bet you didn't tell your dad the reason." He didn't wait for the answer. "you make your life miserable! And others too!"  
  
"Can we drop it now?" he asked hopeful  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"Finally!"  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
"Our training sucks!" Haruka complained as she lay down the grass field.  
  
"You can say that again." Said Mina  
  
"Yeah, I expected something better." Shared Mako while Serena just shrugged gesturing a life-is-like-that message.  
  
They continued complaining during their five-minute break until coach cut it short and announced they are dismissed.  
  
"Did I hear that correctly?" said Mina in disbelief.  
  
"I think so." Serena agreed with her.  
  
"It's about time, I say." Added Mina who started packing her things like Mako.  
  
"So, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Haruka then started moving and made her way to the exit.  
  
"Oi! Wait for us!" Mina and Mako quickly gathered their things and caught up with Haruka. Serena on the other hand just walked and smiled. 'I think I just found the perfect friends.' From that, Serena no longer missed her friends back home for she has found friends she could count on from now on. Ü  
  
"Hey Serena!" Mako called. "What are you waiting for?"  
  
'Oh.' She hurried and followed the three.  
  
*  
  
The girls walked at the typical hallway of The Stadium. Typical as in pictures of professional players hung on the wall and trophies were displayed were displayed everywhere! Finally, they reached the reception area. Amy waved at them and immediately put away her things and joined them.  
  
'I wonder if she remembers me.' Serena wondered.  
  
"Hey Serena." Amy greeted. Serena smiles.  
  
"Hey. You remember me?"  
  
"Oh, yes of course. I don't easily forget a friendly face." This made her smile.  
  
"So guys, where do we eat?" Haruka asked. "I'm starved!"  
  
"Saisaki!"  
  
"TOKYO TOKYO!"  
  
A light bulb appeared above Amy's head then she raised her index finger. "How about the new restaurant? Carl's Jr.? Hmm?"  
  
"Yeah. Let's check out the new fast food here. Carl's Jr." Makoto suggested. "Have you tried it?"  
  
"I've heard of it! But I haven't really tasted it." Mina said.  
  
"Yeah! Let's try it! I hear it's a great restaurant." Serena said.  
  
"OK!" The girls excitedly exited and hopped in Haruka's convertible.  
  
**  
  
Darien and his friend Andrew were looking for a place to eat. Andrew kept on suggesting on places to eat like, Hokkaido, Saisaki and finally Carl's Jr. Darien didn't say anything. He just drove to Restaurant Boulevard without a word, while Andrew kept on babbling on how beautiful Mina was. 'Sigh'  
  
They reached Carl's Jr. with ease. Not much traffic and it's a good thing the parking was quite big. It could accommodate zillions of people!  
  
They entered the all- American restaurant fast food restaurant (boy, is that long!), all Darien could say was, "This is it?"  
  
"Um, yeah."  
  
"I expected something better."  
  
"Whatever you say, dude." Andrew looked around, lots of people were in line and all tables were taken. "Dare, can you look for a table, I will just look for you and I will be the one to order."  
  
"Sure." He was not in a talking mood right now, if you have noticed. Andrew was used to it, used to doing all the talking.  
  
He walked slowly around, as if he owned the world minding no one until he bumped into a blond.  
  
"Watch it will you?" she exclaimed and he just raised his hand indicating a no-harm-done message, but he won't just give up easily.  
  
"You can say that again to yourself, ma'am."  
  
"Actually, I was just standing here, facing them, minding my own business until you bumped into me."  
  
'oops, busted.'  
  
"DARIEN!" Came a female's voice. "I new I could recognize the jet black hair anywhere!"  
  
"Mina… Wasn't expecting to see you here." He said grinning.  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"So, where's Rae?"  
  
"OH! We forgot about her!" Amy said in complete horror. "oh, she'll kill us."  
  
"Cool down! She's helping her grandpa clean the big temple of theirs."  
  
"Ah, that was close". Amy relaxed.  
  
"Darien, join us." Mako offered.  
  
The blonde's eyes widened. "Him, stay? You gotta be serious."  
  
"Yeah, he's a pretty nice guy."  
  
  
  
"You don't —." They didn't give him a chance to talk; they just started describing him. More like Mina started describing him. Mina is just… oh, she talks nonstop! "Can you guys let me talk here?" finally, attention turned to him. "okay, blond here—"  
  
"Serena."  
  
"Serena, since she doesn't—." he was cut off, once again.  
  
"MINA!!!" came a male's voice. 'Hey! I know that voice!' Darien thought.  
  
"DREW!!! Wassup?" said Mina standing up.  
  
Darien sighs.  
  
"I'm fine." Andrew says with the tone of Spiderman's Tobbey Magguire when Aunt may asked him the morning after his terrible condition the night before. (if you haven't watched spiderman, watch it. It's a must see moovie!). Then, another blond caught his friends' eye. "Serena?"  
  
"Oi! Andrew!" Serena said delighted.  
  
"You guys know each other?" they all say all together.  
  
"Yeah. And this clown," she turns to Darien. "happens to be his best friend?" they nod. "am I cursed or what?" they chuckle.  
  
"Sere, Dare, you really haven't officially met." Haruka says. "so, Serena, meet Darien. Darien, meet Serena."  
  
He offers his hand, "It was horrible meeting you." She accepts his hand. "The feeling's mutual."  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: PLS. REVIEW!!!  
  
So, how is it? Hey, this chapter is part of the 2 chapters I promised okay? I just asked my sis to upload for me! so, when I get back, I will upload at least 1 chapter. I did this chapter in advance, so I can concentrate on a new fic I'm making. Ü it's not sailor moon. Its hunter x hunter. Love that anime!  
  
Sorry again for the grammar and everything, okay? And sorry it took me a long time to upload. ÜSmile…  
  
  
  
PLS. READ: IMPORTANT!!!  
  
Starting May 15 until June 11, I won't be able to upload. I will be going to the province and there are no computers there. So what I'm going to go, I will just write the following chapters in the prov. And for sure when I get back there will be at least 2 or so chapters uploaded. Ü 


End file.
